


Иуда Искариот - апостолам. Тайная вечеря

by AndreyVas



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: В начале курсивом выделены слова Иуды к апостолам.Далее курсивом и заглавной буквой выделено упоминание Иисуса (для различения).Медяки - отсылка к 30 сребренникам.





	Иуда Искариот - апостолам. Тайная вечеря

**Author's Note:**

> В начале курсивом выделены слова Иуды к апостолам.  
> Далее курсивом и заглавной буквой выделено упоминание Иисуса (для различения).  
> Медяки - отсылка к 30 сребренникам.

_\- А вы мёртвых умеете воскрешать?_  
Что же тогда вы Его посылаете в петлю??  
Как Ему умирать – это точно не вам решать!  
Но голосу разума разве же кто внемлет…

Все сидят и едят, и пьют, не торопятся, не спешат,  
Словно времени – без конца, и напитков – без меры.  
_Он_ сидит словно белая статуя без лица,  
Как всегда задумчив, но _Ему_ ли страдать без Веры

В то, что всё непременно будет, как предрешено,  
Непременно сложится, как замыслено свыше.  
_Он_ ведь с Богом един, значит, ведомо Им одно –  
Что всё будет именно так, как Единый пропишет.

 _Он_ сидит и глядит в никуда, сквозь всю толщу времён,  
Знает, что состоится и как будет оценено после.  
_Он_ спокоен и собран, и знает: грядущее – в _Нём_ ,  
Рядом с _Ним_ – те, кто Весть понесёт за порог,

Кто сберёт под знамёна _Его_ все народы и будет при _Нём_  
До конца, и какой им положен конец…  
А Иуда сидит словно уж на жаровне, не чувствуя  
Ног под собой, не желая судьбы неотступной,

Неспособный _Его_ видеть грустным, ушедшим  
В себя, и не знающий, как прекратить эту пытку.  
Он видит перед внутренним взором, что будет потом,  
И не ведает средств отлучить _Его_ от прорицаний,

Лечения, воскрешения мёртвых – всего, что  
На плаху _Его_ приведёт. Пусть скорей же свершится  
Судьба – так _Он_ меньше успеет себя очернить  
Пред властями, так _Он_ менее строгое примет

Себе наказанье. Пусть скорее _Его_ заберут,  
Судят пусть - только чтобы остался _Он_ жив,  
Чтоб смотреть без конца в глаза эти серого цвета,  
Что под утренним небом надежду вселяют в тебя.

Он пойдёт под оливой свои медяки получать,  
Чтоб свершилось скорей то, чему нет иного предела.  
На Кресте, за Крестом – он не сможет оставить _Его_ ,  
И не важно, прозрачным иль плотным останется Тело.


End file.
